Acting out
by rettop20
Summary: Cass tiene un plan, el plan involucra a John con vida, como Sam se tomara el hecho que su padre este devuelta... (ya saben como todas mis historias contiene nalgadas, no el primer capitulo pero las habra )
1. Chapter 1

Sam llevaba un tiempo comportándose como un niño malcriado desde que Castiel había traído devuelta a John de la muerte, John por su parte no le había prestado mucha atención, Sam siempre se comportaba así con él, haciendo de cada pequeña cosa una discusión.

Había sido una transición lenta después de todo John llevaba muerto un año, Dean y Sam ya se habían acostumbrado a no tener que responderle a nadie, bueno a Bobby pero con él era más una cosa de temor, (Bobby siempre los amenazaba con dispararles) con John era distinto era como si estuvieran genéticamente predispuestos a obedecerle aunque desde su regreso John no había querido que casaran juntos, no funcionaba bien pensando que además de terminar el trabajo se preocupaba de mantenerlos a salvo, Dean fue el primero en objetar pero luego de escuchar las razones de John el cual no dejo espacio para argumentos, Sam no tomo lados en esa discusión solo miro desde la distancia con cara de enojo, pero no dijo nada a lo que John pensó que era una mejora de su actitud pero todo se fue al diablo cuando John le sugirió que se fuera a dormir, habían estado navegando investigando un caso, John miro su reloj eran las 2 de la madrugada y Sam había bostezado más veces de las que John se había molestado en contar cerro el libro que estaba leyendo dirigiéndose a la cocina para llenar su taza de café pero cambio de opinión en el camino.

-Sam…

-yeah…

Dijo Sam sin despegar la vista de la computadora.

-creo que es mejor que términos por hoy y vallamos a dormir.

Sam le levanto abruptamente de la mesa botando la silla a su paso.

-dejemos algo claro…

Comenzó su pequeño monologo con veneno en los ojos y una furia que John solo había visto una vez en sus hijos… y eso ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, demasiado para traerlo de nuevo a la mesa.

…no tienes ningún derecho en decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer si quiero quedarme investigando toda la noche, me quedare investigando toda la noche, y no hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer, no me importa que trato hayas hecho con Cass, y estés aquí, así que déjame en paz ok.

John lo miraba sorprendido, no había hecho nada para hacer que Sam reaccionara así, solo había sugerido que durmieran, después de todo estaban cansados, no sabía cómo reaccionar, de alguna forma Sam tenía razón; que derecho tenía el de pedir algo de sus hijos después que les había mentido y Sam era el más afectado.

John le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Sam.

-tienes razón, ya no interferiré en tu vida, haz lo que quieras Sam… buenas noches hijo.

Sam se quedó ahí parado, por unos momentos pensó en ir y tratar de exorcizar a John, pero era imposible la casa estaba llena de trampas del diablo…

John se recostó pensando en Sam y como no se había dado cuenta que había perdido a su hijo menor, Dean todavía estaba a su lado pero quizá todo esto fuera el curso normal de las cosas, él nunca lo supo porque su padre lo abandono cuando todavía era un niño, no sufrió ninguna transición en su vida de niño a adulto en lo que respecta a relaciones padre hijo.

Sam ya era un hombre y no podía exigirle respeto después de todo lo que habían pasado, solo esperaba que ambos; Sam y Dean se mantuvieran a salvo y haría todo lo posible para que eso sucediera.

John se durmió pensando en tiempos antiguos cuando Sam aun lo llamaba papi y Dean acudía a él por cualquier cosa.

Sam no podía creerlo, sus intenciones eran claras, bueno al menos eso pensaba el… solo quería llamar la atención de John que volviera a ser su padre, y la única forma en la que sabía conseguirlo era llegando a los nervios del hombre hacerlo enojar de tal forma que volviera a ser el sargento el padre que se preocupaba tanto por sus hijos que no le importaba gritarles y usar su estatus de primero al mando para que entendieran lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos, este John era distante, ya no quería cazar con ellos, les hablaba lo mínimo, parecía no importarles.

Sam se secó unas lágrimas que habían caído por la rabia y pena que sentía, fue a su cuarto donde Dean dormía profundamente lleno su mochila con un poco de ropa tomo su chaqueta y se fue. Al salir dio un gran portazo que espero despertara a su padre, se quedó unos segundos esperando el familiar, "Sam que crees que estás haciendo vuelve adentro enseguida" pero no había nada más que silencio. Tomo fuertemente la mochila que tenía colgada de un hombro, y se adentró en la noche sin mirar atrás

Dean se había levantado al instante que escucho el portazo se dio cuenta que Sam no estaba a su lado, iba a salir por la puerta cuando John lo detuvo…

-déjalo ir Dean, tu hermano necesita estar solo…

-pero que paso, que le dijiste… pelearon otra vez.

-no hijo el solo necesita tiempo, lo más probable es que solo haya ido a tomar algo, si no regresa en la mañana iremos tras el… está bien

-estas seguro que solo es eso… últimamente se ha comportado como niño.

-es como siempre se ha comportado solo que esta vez no le he detenido, vuele a la cama Dean todo estará bien.

-Buenas noches papá.

John sonrió y puso una mano en el hombro de Dean apretándolo. –buenas noches hijo.

A la mañana siguiente no había rastros de Sam y Dean empezaba a preocuparse, su laptop seguía en la mesa del comedor y todas sus cosas en la habitación, así que no le tomo mucha importancia, cuando llego la hora de comer John lo llamo al celular pero después que sonó un par de veces se fue directo a el buzón de mensajes, lo intento un par de veces pero al parecer Sam no quería hablar. John espero el tono de mensajes.

-hijo cuando escuches esto llámame, Dean y yo iremos por algo de comer.

No sabía que otra cosa decir así que termino la llamada y salió de la casa en dirección al impala, Dean ya lo esperaba adentro.

-¿y Sam?

-le deje un mensaje, creo que no quiere hablar conmigo.

\- dímelo a mí, lo he llamado todo el día y nada, pero sus cosas siguen en casa así que tendrá que llegar en algún momento.

Eagles empezó a sonar en la radio John le subió el volumen mientras sentía como la impala rugía bajo sus manos.

Sam estaba escondido detrás de un árbol esperando a que John y Dean dejaran la casa, cuando vio como el impala se alejaba espero unos minutos y entro, empaco sus cosas y se fue, no sabía a donde pero no podía soportar la vida con John denuevo, menos un John que no parecía importarle nada.

John y Dean habían esperado que Sam los llamara las pasadas 2 horas, habían cenado en una cafetería no muy lejos de casa, John tomaba una taza de café mientras Dean devoraba su tercera porción de pie, John tomo su teléfono por décima vez esta vez no dejo mensajes, Dean había terminado su pie y estaba a punto de pedir otro, John intercepto la atención de la camarera pidió la cuenta antes que Dean terminara con un coma diabético, cuando termino de hablar con la camarera miro de reojo a Dean, que lo estaba mirando con cara de puchero…

-tres es demasiado incluso para ti Dean…

-hey estoy en crecimiento tengo que alimentarme…

-eso me recuerda hay que ir de compras, la alacena esa desabastecida, creo que Sam hizo una lista…

-olvídalo esa lista está llena de comida verde…

-eso es exactamente lo que necesitas Dean…

-Cristo…

John lo miro con cara de pregunta…

…no culpes a un tipo por intentarlo, desde cuando que te preocupas por lo que Sam y yo comemos.

-desde ahora y agradecería que esa actitud que estoy viendo se alejara a menos que quieras problemas con tu viejo.

La camarera aclaro su garganta extendiendo la cuenta John, Dean oculto su cara avergonzado mientras John pagaba la cuenta. Los dos salieron del restorán en silencio.

EN EL IMPALA.

-genial ahora no volveré a esa cafetería jamás, y realmente me gustaba el pie

-supéralo Dean no creo que haya sido la primera vez que veía a un padre regañar a su hijo y no creo que sea la última.

-con la pequeña diferencia que el hijo en este caso tiene 27 años.

\- 27, 40, 3 sigo siendo tu padre Dean, y tendrás que soportarlo, no pienso irme o dejar a ti y a tu hermano en un futuro próximo, 100 años en el infierno fueron suficientes.

-hablando de mi hermano, ¿que vamos hacer?

-esperar a que vuelva, todas sus cosas siguen en casa, tu sabes que jamás se aleja demasiado tiempo de su computadora, solo necesita un poco de tiempo…

-tiempo para que, lo que necesita es un poco de realidad, llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, tenemos que enfocarnos antes que comience el apocalipsis.

-tiempo para acostumbrarse a mi presencia, y en lo que respecta a el apocalipsis, Cass fue muy claro al respecto, no podemos hacer nada hasta que él nos avise, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los ángeles o los demonios descubran el plan de Cass… cualquiera que sea…

Dean no respondió nada, solo miro el camino en otros tiempos papá ya hubiera rastreado a Sam y ya estaría con ellos, era un gran avance en su relación que le estuviera dando tiempo, pero Sam solo hacia ese tipo de escenas cuando quería llamar la atención de papá y ahora no lo estaba consiguiendo… miro cansado, esto terminaría mal si Sam no aparecía pronto.

Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que John hizo fue buscar a Sam, la casa estaba vacía…

-hey, Papá…

-¿qué pasa Dean?

-tenemos un problema, la computadora de Sam no está, y tampoco sus cosas creo que el idiota se fue.

-maldita sea, trata su celular de nuevo.

-nada, ni siquiera la contestadora…

-saldré a buscarlo, si vuelve dame una llamada, trata de rastrear su teléfono.

John salió de la cabaña en busca de su camioneta, rodeo el impala dirigiéndose a un cobertizo unos metros alejados de la cabaña, abrió las puertas para encontrar un gran espacio donde usualmente estaba su camioneta. "maldita sea Sam, si querías hacerme enojar, estás haciendo un buen trabajo", dijo John mirando el espacio vacío donde solía estar su camioneta, sus credenciales falsas, sus armas y municiones, "está bien hijo, querías llamar mi atención… ya la tienes".

John entro como un toro nuevamente en la casa, Dean hablaba por teléfono con quien parecía ser Bobby, John lo miro y extendió la mano.

-las llaves del impala, tu hermano se llevó mi camioneta.

Dean busco las llaves en si bolsillo y se las extendió a su padre, mirándolo seriamente mientras las depositaba en sus manos…

-no te preocupes Dean la mantendré a salvo.

\- y Sam…

\- te llamare cuando encuentre a tu hermano, puedo rastrear mi camioneta le instale un GPS en caso de que alguien la robara…

John suspiro sintiéndose todos sus años y los que había pasado en el infierno sobre sus hombros.

-papá si quieres puedo yo ir a buscarlo…

-no, fue mi camioneta la que robo no tu auto, soy yo al que quiere, demonios, estoy viejo.

John busco la aplicación en su celular, un pequeño punto celeste aprecio en la pantalla; motel sueños, 4 kilómetros al norte, Sam estaba haciendo bastante fácil encontrarlo.

Veinte minutos más tarde John aparco el impala unas calles más adelante en el camino, no quería que Sam viera el auto y huyera del lugar mientras él lo esperaba en auto.

La luz de la habitación estaba encendida, Sam estaba usando el mismo truco que siempre usaban para encontrarse cuando se separaban en alguna cacería, su camioneta estaba estacionada justo afuera de la habitación de motel, pensó en las acciones que tomaría, si golpeara a la puerta… seguramente Sam trataría de huir, si entrara sin aviso… Sam podría atacarlo y todo terminaría en una nueva pelea entre los dos, quizá Sam no estuviera solo en la habitación. Esperaría a que saliera era casi la hora de la cena, eventualmente Sam tendría hambre he iría a buscar comida, esperaría a que Sam saliera y lo esperaría adentro.

Tal como John lo había predicho unos momentos más tarde Sam salió de la habitación, Sam usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior y por la apariencia de su rostro había estado bebiendo. Sam masajeaba su sien mientras salía de la habitación, tenía una jaqueca, miro su reloj – "cinco horas desde que se fue, papá o Dean ya estrían cerca, segura estaba en problemas, muchos problemas, robar la camioneta no había sido una buena decisión pero tenía que asegurarse que John lo seguiría, incluso si eso significaba un enojado John Winchester, necesitaba a su padre devuelta"-

John espero q a que Sam estuviera fuera de su línea de visión, la puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada, (-"demasiado fácil"-) entró, la ropa de Sam estaba desparramada encima de la cama, un par de botellas de ron vacías tendidas en el suelo, su celular en sobre la mesita de noche (apagado) alguna de las armas que mantenía en la parte trasera de su camioneta en la mesa junto a la ventana y junto a ellas una vieja caja metálica no más grande que una caja de zapatos, John la levanto… -"solía tener una cerradura en la caja, que obviamente Sam había roto"- John respiro profundamente, Sam ya había robado su camioneta, pero sabía muy bien que esa caja en particular estaba fuera de sus límites, la caja contenía sus más preciados recuerdos, certificados de nacimiento (incluido el de Adam), sonogramas, fotografías de sus hijos, su vida antes de la muerte de Mary…

Sus cosas privadas, toda su vida a salvo en una pequeña caja, incluso tenia fotografías que había tomado de Sam en sus días en Stanford (algo que había mantenido en secreto) ahora Sam lo sabía, una cosa más en la lista de infracciones de sammy.

John puso todos sus recuerdos de vuelta en la caja y se sentó junto a la ventana, esperando que llegara su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam entro a su habitación de Hotel, noto que algo raro pasaba no tuvo que buscar demasiado sentado a un lado en la ventana John Winchester lo miraba escondido en la penumbra, un rayo de luz solo iluminaba sus ojos, Sam dio un paso hacia atrás, esperaba esto, esperaba encontrar a su padre, pero se veía calmado demasiado calmado… los brazos cruzado sobre su pecho mirando a su hijo menor sin mostrar una emoción. Se levantó de la silla bajando los brazos hacia sus bolsillos.

-desde donde lo veo, realmente quieres alejarte de tu familia, si es así no te detendré, pero eso es todo, no hay vuelta atrás a la vida de cazador, podemos seguir en contacto, pero eso es todo, no puedo poner tu vida o la de Dean en peligro, al tener una vida dentro y fuera de la vida simultáneamente, ¿lo entiendes cierto?

Los miedos de Sam se hacían realidad, a John lo le importaba si estaba con ellos o lejos, estaba bien con el yéndose, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas solo asintió a las palabras de su padre.

-o todo esto (dijo haciendo un ademan con los brazos para mostrar el desastre en la habitación) todo esto es solo para llamar mi atención, y eso significa que estas en problemas, muchos problemas, empezando con tu desaparición y el robo de mi camioneta… así que ¿Cuál es sammy?

Sam no podía hablar, esto era lo que quería cuando dejo la cabaña, pero ahora no parecía un gran premio.

-entonces hijo, de verdad quieres huir de tu familia, todo esto era para que viniera por ti, quizá el error es mío, pensé que habías pasado esta etapa de falta de comunicación, si quieres que sea tu Papá puedes empezar por no evitarme cada vez que trato de acercarme a ti, o hacer cometarios fuera de lugar y actuar como un idiota conmigo… el único mensaje que obtengo cuando haces eso, es que preferirías que siguiera muerto.

Quería a su padre, estaba feliz cuando Cass lo había traído de vuelta, pero rebeldía había aparecido el momento que John apareció, era la única forma que conocía para estar cerca de su padre, la única manera de comunicación que conocía con el…

-toma tus cosas Sam, nos vamos a casa…

John se giró para salir de la habitación, pero lo pensó mejor y se acercó a Sam, Sam por su parte estaba petrificado, por sus mejillas habían caído unas lágrimas que no había podido evitar, John puso sus manos en los brazos de su hijo y lo afirmo con fuerza.

-no vuelvas a escapar así de casa Sam, ya pasamos por esto una vez, recuerdas Flagstaff, te hice una promesa ese día…

Sam entro en pánico trato de alejarse de su padre pero no lo logro, John lo tenía fuertemente sujetado.

… sé que lo recuerdas

Arregla tus cosas Sammy, nos vamos a casa, dame las llaves de mi camioneta…

John dejo ir a Sam mientras este sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y se las pasaba a su padre, John volvió a sentarse en una de las sillas mientras Sam ponía las cosas en orden mirando a su padre de soslayo, John se veía despreocupado tratando de evitar la mirada de su hijo, en realidad no sabía de donde había salido eso, lo único que quería el momento que encontró a Sam era abrazarlo, pero al verlo recordó todo lo que su hijo había hecho…

Sam era un adulto, un adulto que se comportaba como niño, que voy a hacer con él (John pensó) recordó lo que le había dicho de Flagstaff.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo como el día que Dean lo había llamado y dicho que había perdido a su hermano, era exactamente como se había sentido este día, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

Las palabras de John se repetían en su cabeza "recuerdas Flagstaff, te hice una promesa ese día…" claro que recordaba esa promesa, la promesa que había prevenido que escapara nuevamente de casa, todavía escuchaba la mano de su padre cayendo en su desprotegido trasero mientras decía esas palabras, ("si vuelves a hacer algo así de nuevo Samuel te encontraras en esta posición todas las noches por una semana").

Termino de arreglar sus cosas, se pasó el bolso por el hombro y se quedó mirando a su padre.

-no olvides poner todo lo que sacaste de la camioneta donde pertenece…

Dijo John apuntando con la mano la caja metálica que Sam había forzado.

… eso también está en tu lista de transgresiones, no tu mejor día sami.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue en silencio, John se mantenía mirando al camino mientras Sam hacia lo posible para no parecer asustado…

Dean esperaba sentado en el pórtico, John estaciono la camioneta frente a la cabaña.

-entra a la casa Sam.

Fue todo lo que dijo bajando de la camioneta y dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

-lo se Dean, deje tu auto un par de horas hacia el norte, mañana lo iremos a buscar

-¿Cómo? Dejaste mi auto solo, ¡abandonado!

-si Dean deje tu auto abandonado, mañana te acompañare a buscarlo.

Dijo John cansado girándose para ver a Sam aun en la camioneta.

-no me pongas esa cara Dean, tengo demasiado en mi plato para lidiar contigo también, ya estoy viejo para esto… iremos a buscar el impala por la mañana te lo prometo, pero ahora tengo que tener una seria conversación con tu hermano.

John camino hacia su camioneta abrió la puerta del copiloto, tomo a Sam por el brazo y prácticamente lo arrastro dentro de la casa, cuando pasaron por el lado de Dean Sam tenía la vista pegada al suelo mientras que John parecía extrañamente calmado.

Dean entro tras ellos cerrando la puerta.

-creo que me iré a dormir, buenas noches.

-buenas noches hijo.

Dean subió las escaleras lanzando una última mirada a la escena, John aún mantenía a Sam afirmado por el brazo, mientras este miraba al suelo.

-papá no puedes (dijo Sam mirando con grandes ojos a John)

-estas castigado…

-¿estoy qué? ¡No puedes castigarme!

John no le dijo nada solo lo agarro más fuerte y prácticamente lo arrastro a la cocina donde lo sentó en una de las sillas.

-papá que estas hacien…

Se quedó a media oración mientras veía como John se quitaba su cinturón y lo doblaba en dos lo apunto a su hijo.

-no discutiré contigo, sabias lo que pasaría el momento que saliste de esa puerta así que lo único que queda por resolver es la paliza que te prometí hace años y lo que será tu futuro por los próximos siete días hijos, levántate date vuela y pon las manos sobre la mesa.

-no, eso fue hace años, ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO NO TE DEJARE!

John suspiro y se acercó a su hijo lo volvió a tomar por el brazo en segundos lo tenía sobre sus rodillas, Sam entro en pánico, comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para que John lo soltara.

-¡DÉJAME IR MALDITO IDIOTA!

John no dijo nada solo comenzó a golpear a su hijo mientras este se retorcía y gritaba en su regazo.

-AGGG NO PUEDES HACER ESTO.

La única respuesta que tuvo fue la de John golpeándolo con más fuerza…

Cinco minutos pasaron de John golpeando el trasero de su hijo mientras Sam no parecía ceder con nada, seguía retorciéndose y lanzando palabrotas hacia John, John perdió la paciencia soltó a Sam el que aprovecho de inmediato de ponerse de pie y alejarse de John pero John no cedió un centímetro, se acercó a su hijo y lo abofeteo haciendo que Sam girara la cabeza y casi cayera con la fuerza del golpe.

-¡ESA ACTITUD TERMINA AQUÍ SAM WINCHESTER! VAS A ACEPTAR TU CASTIGO O TU VIDA SERÁ BASTANTE DIFICIL DESDE HOY EN ADELANTE… ENTENDIDO.

Sam solo lo miraba sosteniendo su mejilla mientras John le gritaba, John lo tomo por el brazo, lo giro y le dio dos fuertes palmadas que se escucharon hasta el segundo piso erizando los pequeños pelos en la nuca de Dean. (auch… papá está enojado) Dean puso su almohada sobre su cabeza tratando de mitigar los sonidos que provenían desde abajo.

Abajo John tenia presionado a Sam en contra una esquina de la cocina manteniéndose firme mientras Sam trata de zafarse.

-¡déjame ir maldito CONTROLADOR!

-¡TE QUEDARAS AHÍ HASTA QUE TE CALMES SAMUEL WINCHESTER!...

John respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse.

… si es necesario me quedare toda la noche aquí, hasta que te des cuenta que aun soy tu padre y lo único que quiero es protegerte, y si tengo que protegerte de ti mismo, así lo haré.

Sam comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente no sabía cómo había llegado a estar en este punto, solo quería a John, quería a su padre de vuelta pero su rebeldía había aparecido de nuevo, dejo de luchar y se quedó sollozando apoyando la frente en la pared. Luego de unos minutos noto que su padre no se encontraba con él, se dio vuelta secándose los ojos con la manga de su brazo derecho, no había nadie cerca, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer.

-¿papá?

John apareció en seguida desde la puerta.

-estoy aquí Sammy.

John extendió los brazos, Sam prácticamente se lanzó hacia su padre, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de John.

-lo siento papá, no debí irme así.

-yo también lo siento hijo, siento que deje que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con tu actitud, siento que no ser el padre que esperaras que fuera hijo, pero lo que más siento es que no hayamos terminado con nuestra conversación…

Sam levanto la cabeza y miro a John asustado, John no dijo nada solo lo dirigió a el sillón tomo asiento y depósito de un tirón a Sam sobre su regazo, Sam por su parte ya no tenía energías para luchar lo inevitable, escondió su rostro con su brazo derecho mientras sentía como John lo desprendía de sus pantalones y luego de su ropa interior.

No se escuchaba nada más que la mano de John cayendo sobre el desprotegido trasero desnudo de su hijo menor, Sam trato de mantenerse estoico y no quejarse o moverse mucho, pero su padre estaba haciendo un magnífico trabajo haciendo que su trasero ardiera, después de cinco minutos ya no podía soportarlo más, su padre había muerto, pasado años en el infierno y aún tenía la misma fuerza que Sam nunca había podido superar, dejo escapar un gemido.

-papá…. Pa… auch! Papá lo siento

\- lo sé… pero cuando acabemos de verdad lo sentirás.

John tomo algo que estaba a su lado, Sam no alcanzo a ver pero unos segundos después sintió como algo azotaba su ya adolorido trasero, y dejaba una marca roja que fue como si lo hubieran marcado con fuego, miro hacia atrás y vi a su padre levantando el cinturón una vez más trato de moverse pero John lo tenía prisionero, el cinturón cayó seis veces más en las cuales Sam grito y lloro dejando olvidando su orgullo y el hecho que era un adulto siendo castigado como a un niño por su padre.

Cuando todo termino Sam seguía llorando dejo que John lo levantara, dirigiera por la casa sin mirar donde iba o poner alguna resistencia, estaba cansado y su trasero dolía más que su orgullo, John lo recostó en su cama, donde Sam se movió para ponerse sobre su estómago, escondiendo su cara en las almohadas, John se sentó a su lado acariciando la cabeza de su hijo.

-trata de dormir samy, todo estará bien…

Sam no creía que todo estaría bien, los próximos días serian un infierno si John llevaba a cabo su amenaza, su plan para recuperar a su padre había funcionado pero a qué precio, se durmió aun sollozando.

John subió la escalera, entro en la habitación de Dean, estaba tendido sobre la cama con la almohada presionada sobre su cabeza, John la levanto con cuidado pensando que Dean dormía pero lo que encontró fue otro rostro cubierto en lágrimas…

-maldita sea estoy viejo para esto.

Se sentó a un lado de su hijo y lo atrajo hacia él, Dean se rehusó al principio pero luego acepto el abrazo de su padre, al igual que Sam apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Sammy está bien, no te preocupes por tu hermano trata de dormir hijo.

Se acercó besando la frente de Dean mientras este se acomodaba para finalmente caer dormido.

John dejo la habitación, chequeo a Sammy, entro a la cocina y se preparó un café, vertiendo la misma cantidad de scotch en el recipiente.

-"sería una larga semana"


End file.
